


Thank you

by dungji



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Maybe an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungji/pseuds/dungji
Summary: Holo the Wise Wolf and Kraft Lawrence went to the marketplace.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually finished reading/watching Spice and Wolf lol. This revolved around the time when they were still traveling together.

The bustling sound of the marketplace filled the air. Merchants and errand boys and the clanging of pots and pans and hurried footsteps filled the ears of Kraft Lawrence. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the familiar smell of wet soil and the cold rush of the early morning. Today, he had planned to restock his wares and-

 

“Lawrence, haven’t you finished daydreaming?” Holo inquired. Beneath her robes, Lawrence noticed the subtle movement of his companion’s ears and the swishing of her tail. It was a sign he knew all too well.

 

“Aye, of course,” he replied quickly. “Breakfast.”

 

Holo smiled mischievously, then tugged at his sleeve. Lawrence followed her gaze: a small stall stood between two others, apples and peaches overflowing its counter. The smell of honey-pickled fruits made his own stomach grumble.

 

_ Well, an empty pocket’s better than an empty stomach,  _ he surmised. In any case, having a Wise Wolf as one’s companion had always been the better choice than a pocketful of gold, at least, according to his past experiences.

 

After purchasing sufficient quantities of bread, honey-pickled peaches and wine for both of them, the couple proceeded to window-shop around the marketplace, noting the stores and the prices of goods they were looking for.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re planning to become a farmer with all those clover seeds?” Holo asked, removing her robes and throwing them aside before laying down on her bed. They had just finished washing up after buying ingredients for dinner, and the fragrant smell of shampoo occupied their room.

 

“Pasloe would buy them,” said Lawrence. He picked up Holo’s robes and folded them neatly before sitting beside her. “With the way things are going, it won’t be long until word reaches the village about the new farming system.”

 

The Wise Wolf paused, her expression thoughtful. “The Medio Company?”

 

“That’s right,” he smiled. “They’re already sending messengers as we speak.”

 

She frowned. Pasloe wasn’t exactly a place she had fond memories of when she left it, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to visit the farming village for old times’ sake. It would take them about a day or two to travel to the village, which means they have to wake up early tomorrow. She sighed audibly and rolled closer to him.

 

“This new system you spoke of,” began Holo, absentmindedly twirling her hair. “What was it called again?”

 

“The Four-field crop rotation,” Lawrence replied almost immediately. His eyes brimmed with excitement as he looked at her. “It’s quite interesting, really, and the scholars have been talking about how it could sustain both crop yield and livestock breeding all year round! Which mphf-”

 

“Which means traveling merchants like yourself can increase your profits, is that right?” Holo had muffled him with her tail. In response, he shot her with an incredulous look.

 

“Aye, that’s right. And to build more rapport, in the long run,” he coughed in reply. “I had almost forgotten you could read my mind.”

 

“You merchants are all the same,” Holo giggled. She sat up and began combing her tail.

 

As Lawrence wiped away strands of fur from his mouth, he tasted the faint sweetness of apples and fondly remembered an old memory he had with Holo the Wise Wolf: she cleverly convinced the third biggest trading company to buy their furs at a higher price simply because it smelled of apples. What's more, the scent came from the apples she just ate that same day, and Lawrence knew then and there that he could not underestimate the wisdom of his traveling companion.

 

He ruefully smiled at the memory.

 

Holo gave him a questioning look. “What?” 

 

Lawrence waved his hand lightly at her.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Deep inside, he had wanted to tell her how grateful he was for coming into his dull and boring merchant life. He wanted to thank her for lighting up his world—for her mischievous smiles and endless, playful teasing. For her comforting presence and existence, for her laughter and tears. For her trust, her worries, and all of her fears.

 

And for letting him love her all the same.

 

Holo had stopped combing her tail. Outside, the twilight sky was dotted with blinking stars, and the sound of crickets resonated with distant wind chimes as the February breeze slowly wafted into their room, pulling Lawrence out from his reverie.

 

“I should prepare dinner,” he declared. “Meat pie and sautéed chicken with ginger and basil leaves. And perhaps some garlic and onions, as well.”

 

Holo’s ears suddenly perked up and her tail vaguely wagged in excitement. Those were just some of the simple meals—albeit expensive ones—that Lawrence had learned to cook because he knew Holo loved meat.

 

“Mm.” Evidently, her efforts at keeping herself composed mildly convinced him, but he treasured these kinds of moments, nonetheless. He knew that, someday, things wouldn’t be the same, and that they wouldn’t be able to spend their time together as much as they could now.

 

Because she would be living in the cold, uninhabitable forests of her home at Yoitsu.

 

Because he was traveling merchant.

 

Because she was a wolf deity and he, a mere human, and the world is just plain cruel that way.

 

Lawrence had wanted to spoil her while he still could, so a little bit of splurging every now and then wouldn’t hurt, would it?

 

But when he was about to stand up, he felt a tug at his hand; Holo had laced her fingers around his.

 

He cocked his head. “You’re coming along?”

 

“Foolish boy,” said Holo, pouting at him. “When have you become dishonest?”

 

Lawrence blinked as Holo pulled him in for a kiss. He felt her soft hands cup his face, and he followed her lead, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

When she had finally pulled away, he noticed a stark contrast between her look of irritation and the rapid swishing of her tail. Then, he realized it.

 

“You dunce,” Holo glared at him, her face flushed. “Must I spell out everything for you?”

 

Lawrence chuckled at his own ignorance.

 

“You already did.”

 

The Wise Wolf had been reading his mind the entire time, and he realized she had her fair share of worries (and of spoiling him), too. After all, they were in this together. He didn’t have to carry his burdens alone.

 

They were partners.

 

She sighed and gave him the tightest and sweetest hug he had ever received.

 

“Thank you for letting me love you, too.”


End file.
